1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an endoscopic scope cleaning management system, an endoscopic scope cleaning management method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
An endoscopic scope used in an inspection is cleaned. The endoscopic scope which has been subjected to cleaning treatment is typically hygienically managed by being stored in a storage warehouse except for a case of being immediately used in a next inspection. Moreover, a system which supports storage management of the endoscopic scope is known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2002-282200), Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2008-54861), and Patent Literature 3 (JP-A-2009-95502)).
In a storage management system of an endoscope disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when an endoscopic scope is stored in a storage warehouse, the storage warehouse communicates with the endoscopic scope to read out a model name of the endoscope or data relating to cleaning, which has been stored in the endoscopic scope and to display the model name or a cleaning state.
In an endoscope storage warehouse disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the time elapsed since an endoscopic scope is stored in the storage warehouse is measured. In a case where a predetermined storage restriction period has elapsed, a lamp indicating that the endoscopic scope is unusable is lighted. If the period is within the storage restriction period, a lamp indicating that the endoscopic scope is usable is lighted.
In an endoscope information management system disclosed in Patent Literature 3, cleaning history information of an endoscopic scope is transmitted from a cleaning device to a server to unitarily manage the condition of cleaning of an individual endoscopic scope through the server.